The Day Before You
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: After being stabbed in the back by his best friend, CM Punk is feeling a mixture of emotions, with no way to express it other than the way he knows best, shutting everyone out. Good thing is girlfriend AJ Lee is there to breakdown those walls, and get him to open up. And even though he won't admit it, he's just as thankful that he has her, too. Punklee oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's Melly! I haven't had much time to write this summer because I've been slammed with work, but tonight I have just a little bit of free time. :) Tonight I'm doing a Punklee one-shot, which I haven't done in a while. However, this Punklee one-shot is a very special one-shot because it's written for one of my best friends who I love like a little sister, Niah! I love you, Niah Bear, and I hope you like this one-shot! Thank you to everyone else who took the time to read as well, and don't forget to review! Thanks!**

* * *

**The Day Before You**

* * *

CM Punk was different. He was in own person, and sometimes, he wasn't always the easiest person to get along with, everyone knew that.

However, there was one person backstage who saw past his personality, and could see who he truly was deep down, past his highly built walls, and his hidden emotions. That person was no one other than AJ Lee.

AJ skipped along the halls, the Diva's tittle around her waist. She had just seen the segment of Paul betraying Punk, and she knew that it had hurt him. It had hurt him deeper than he would ever allow anyone to see, and she needed to check on him.

She skipped the halls until she came across the locker room with his name across it. She tapped on the door lightly. When she didn't hear a response, she walked in, and closed the door quietly behind her. She walked in to see Punk with his face in his hands, his knuckles a bloody mess.

"Baby..." AJ murmured, sighing softly as she knelt down in front of him. It was easy to see how broken the Straight-Edge superstar truly was. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, his face was still in his hands, and he had refused to look at her. "It's not a big deal, I'm fine." He lied.

"Baby, you should know better than to lie to me by now. I know when you're lying to me. I don't have to look at you to know that you're lying." She pointed out.

Sighing, Punk took his face out of his hands, and looked into the eyes of his girlfriend. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't know what to say," he said quietly.

AJ nodded in understanding. She knew Punk wouldn't want to talk about things right away, but that didn't mean she was going to give up on him, not that easily. "All right," she said softly. "But how about some Pancakes, huh?" she gave him a warm smile, knowing that he loved pancakes, they were his favorite.

Punk gave her a slight smile in return. "You know I can't say no to pancakes," he said.

**I had all but given up, on finding the one that I could fall into, on the day before you.**

**I was ready to settle for less than love, and not much more.**

**There was no such thing as a dream come true.**

**Oh, but that was all the day before you.**

"I know," she grinned, taking his hand into her own. "That's why I used them against you. Now come on, handsome, let's go," she said happily as the couple left the arena hand in hand, not caring about the looks they got from some of their fellow coworkers.

* * *

Punk and AJ sat in the local Waffle House of the city they were currently in. A young boy who had recognized the pair approached their table, holding his mother's hand. He had dark brown hair, and blue eyes with a smile that would melt your heart. "Hi!" He said cheerfully. "My name is David, and I just wanted to let you know that I think you're the _coolest_ superstar in the _whole world_!" He said, grinning up at Punk. "I'm sorry Paul made you sad tonight, he's not a very good friend, but I can be an awesome friend!" He gave Punk another grin.

Punk looked down at the small boy, chuckling lightly. "Thank you, David." He gave the little boy a warm smile. "Would you like an autograph?"

"Yes please!" The young boy said, making sure to remember to use his manners like his mother always reminded him to.

Punk gave David another warm smile as he gave the young boy an autograph, and took a picture with him. "Thank you!" He said kindly as he hugged the Chicago Native. "I hope you feel better!" He said, walking away with his mother, the biggest smile on his face.

Punk turned to see AJ grinning at him. He gave her a look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, taking a mouthful of pancakes.

"Because," she smiled. "You just made that little boy the happiest kid alive."

Punk smiled back. "He was cute," he said. "And he made my night a little bit better," he added.

AJ's eyes softened as she gazed up at him. "Are you feeling any better, baby?"

Punk shrugged, taking another bite of his pancakes. "I'm feeling okay," he whispered. "It just…he really hurt me, you know?"

AJ took his hand, brushing the back of his hand with her thumb. "I know he hurt you, babe. But you have me, and you have your friends," the Geek Goddess pointed out. "I won't ever leave your side. I'm here, forever."

**Now you're here, and everything's changing.**

**Suddenly life means so much.**

**I can't wait to wake up tomorrow, and find out this promise is true.**

**I will never have to go back to the day before you.**

"I know, and thank you so much, AJ. I know I may not say it all the time and I know I'm a lot to handle. But, you mean everything to me, and I'm so thankful for all you do for me." He said as he paid for the meal, and the two began to walk to his car.

"I know you're thankful for me and what I do," she said. "I can see it in your eyes, and I'm just as thankful for you," she reminded him.

Punk nodded, taking her hand into his own as he began to drive to the hotel. He brought her hand his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. "I love you, AJ." He said his eyes still fixed on the road in front of them.

AJ smiled warmly as she stroked his cheek before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I love you too, baby."

Once the couple had reached the hotel, Punk had taken a long hot shower. His mind was still running a million miles per minute, filled with things Paul had said to him earlier tonight. The way Paul pointed out how he had no family, no wife, no friends, and how he had no one who wanted him. He also thought of how Paul pointed he wasn't even supposed to be here, that comment hurt him the most because that was his dream. Being here, and making a difference in the company for the younger guys on the roster.

But, Paul couldn't be more wrong. He _did_ have friends, and he _did_ belong here. He was one of the top guys in the company, and each day he was there, he was making a noticeable difference. He didn't have a wife yet, but he could picture himself marrying AJ when he was ready, when they were both ready.

He stepped out of the shower, towel drying his hair as he threw on a shirt, and a pair of basketball shorts. He walked out the bathroom to find AJ sitting cross-legged on their bed. "Hey you, how are you feeling?" She looked up at him, her eyes were soft, and the smile she gave him was warm.

"I'm feeling a little better," he said, sitting down beside her. "I just have a lot going through my head," he admitted, raking a hand through his damp hair. "I….I just thought he cared about me…" He looked down at the comforter, trying his hardest to not cry. "I feel so lost and confused right now…" he said, trailing off. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to," she said, her tone of voice was soft as she brought his head into his chest, and ran her fingers through his hair. She could tell that he was still hurting, and she wanted to do anything to take the pain that was so visible in his green eyes away.

Punk looked up at AJ, his green eyes had softened. "Thank you for taking care of me tonight," he said, his eyes still looking into hers, and when he looked into her eyes, he could see that AJ was gonna be his forever.

**In your eyes I see forever.**

**Makes me wish that my life never knew the day before you.**

**Oh, but Heaven knows those years without you, were shaping my heart for the that day I found you.**

**If you're the reason for all that I've been through, then I'm thankful for the day before you.**

AJ smiled warmly as she kissed him gently. "Phil," she said softly. "I'm always going to be here for you. No matter where life takes the two of us, no matter what happens between us, I will always love you, and I will always be here when you need me."

"You've changed my life, AJ." He softly admitted. "You've made me become the person I've always wanted to become. I don't know where I would be without you. I would most likely be some moody prick who no one wants in their life."

"So, are you saying that I make you a cheesy soft guy?" She grinned. "Because I'm okay with that," she said, grinning again.

Punk chuckled softly, kissing her again. "I wouldn't go that far," he said. "But if you weren't here tonight, then this hotel room would probably be full of holes in the walls," he sighed.

AJ gave him a sad look at she remembered how she had found him in his locker room, his hands a bloody mess. She took his hands into her own, looking at his knuckles. All the blood was gone, but they were sore, red, and scratched. It was clear that his knuckles would take a little while to heal.

"You don't have to do this anymore," she said quietly, nodding towards his knuckles. "It doesn't do you any good, and it won't get you anywhere. Just come and talk to me instead. I like it much better when you talk."

"I like talking to you too, babe." He said. "It's just hard to open up to you sometimes. I'm not the most open book."

"I know you aren't, but I'm going to change that." She said.

**Now you're here, and everything's changing.**

**Suddenly life means so much.**

**I can't wait to wake up tomorrow, and find out this promise is true.**

**I will never have to go back to the day before you.**

**Was the last day that I ever needed alone.**

**And I'm never going back; no I'm never going back.**

"You've already changed me a lot," he said, getting under the covers with her as he brought her into his arms. "You don't have to change me anymore. Besides, I'm too stubborn," he smiled a little.

AJ smiled back. "Trust me, I know you're stubborn. I know that better than anyone," she giggled a little. "But honestly Punk, you don't need Paul. The guy is nothing more than a dirt bag lair and you deserve so much more than him as a friend."

"I know," Punk said, shifting to his side so he could face his girlfriend. "Besides," he started; the look in his eyes had changed, and was now much more serious. "I don't need anyone else in my life as long as I have you."

**Now you're here, and everything's changing.**

**Suddenly life means so much.**

**I can't wait to wake up tomorrow, and find out this promise is true.**

**No I'm never going back; I will never have to go back to the day before you**.

AJ looked back into his eyes, and it was easy to see that Punk meant every word that he had just said to her. It brought tears to her eyes, because all her life all AJ ever wanted was to find someone who would love her for who she was, and accept her flaws, and she found that person in no one other than CM Punk.

She was glad that she had met Punk, but as she traveled this journey known as life with the Chicago Native, day by day, she was starting to see that he was just as thankful for her as she was for him.

* * *

**A/N: Happy birthday, Niah Bear! :) I hope you have the most amazing birthday, because you really do deserve it! I also hope that you enjoyed this fic, and it made your birthday just a little brighter. :) I love you, Niah Bear! Thank you to everyone else would read, your reviews would mean the world to me, thank you so much! **


End file.
